


It's In His Kiss

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greasycarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasycarisi/gifts).



> This was un-betad so all mistakes are unfortunately mine.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sonny randomly asks as they pour over pictures from the night of the crime.

 

‘I don’t know, can you?’ Is on the tip of his tongue, but Barba settles instead for “you’d just ask anyways so why not?”

 

“What’s it like to kiss a guy?”

 

Barba nearly knocks over his coffee.

 

“Why would you ask _me_ that?”

 

“Cause I never have and aren’t you,” Sonny waggles his hand in front of him in a gesture that, while he doesn’t think he’d ever _hit_ anyone, makes him want to ‘accidentally’ knock over his coffee on Sonny’s face. “Bi? Or Pan I think is the other one?”

 

Oh. Barba’s hackles lower.

 

“Actually, you know what, that was inappropriate, I’m sorry,” Sonny says quickly, his cheeks filling with color. “I’m _really_ sor-”

 

“It’s no different than kissing a woman.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

The office falls quiet again, save for the scratching of Barba’s pen as he makes notes. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Sonny has been staring at a picture of two men with no obvious intent to move on.

 

With a sigh that draws Sonny’s attention, he sets down his pen.

 

“I have a rule against being used by straight men to ‘experiment’, so if you’re going to kiss me, then I get something out of it too; if I like it I get to continue.”

 

 

Sonny stares at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look for all of ten seconds before he’s out of his chair, around the table, and standing in front of him. Barba leans back in his chair and gives him his best “show me what you’ve got” smirk. Sonny, however, leans in slowly, bracing himself on the arms of Barba’s chair. His breath is coming shallowly as he inches closer and closer until, rather anti-climatically, he gives Barba a small, quick kiss on the lips.

 

Barba is just about to complain that he couldn’t judge anything off that other than how good Sonny’s cologne smells-damn good, as it turns out-when he’s being unceremoniously thrown halfway out of the chair from the force of a six foot Italian attacking him with lips, tongue, and fingers.

 

Both their breaths are coming ragged when they separate.

 

“Well?”

 

Barba’s brain stutters as it tries to gather its bearings. His confusion must’ve shown on his face because Sonny’s grinning and continuing.

 

“What’s your verdict?”

 

Ah, his condition for allowing this.

 

“Over on the couch,” he instructs wincing as he rights himself, “I’m too old for this.”

 

Sonny’s grin beams down on him as Sonny helps him up, then pulls him by the suspenders to the other side of the room where he pushes Barba down on the couch, quickly climbing on top of him.

 

Later, while they’re laying there, regaining their breaths, running fingertips lightly over exposed skin and rumpled clothing, Barba asks him if he thinks kissing men is different than kissing women. Sonny frowns, shifting to rest his chin on Barba’s chest.

 

“I dunno about men, but kissing you was better than anything else I’ve ever done.”

 

And, well, what can he say to that other than to kiss him again?


End file.
